Accidetnally In Love
by draco's annie
Summary: An innocent double date to Hogsmeade turned into something much more than the Slytherin Prince had expected it to. Even Blaise was surprised with the end result.


**Accidentally in Love: Snake Tamer**

_**Author's Note:**_ I would like to dedicate this fic to my beautiful cousin. She knows who she is ;)

Everyone was in the Great Hall for the evenings feast after a long day of classes. Those students in third year and above were looking forward to the Hogsmeade visit coming up that weekend; it would be a nice break from studying for many of them. On the Slytherin table Blaise Zabini was looking out for a couple of girls to hang out with this weekend. He had made it a habit of taking out a new girl each time there was a Hogsmeade trip. He had even made a list of the girls that interested him and tried to take a different one each trip.

This time he had his eyes set on Ginny Weasley. While he ate his dinner he looked for her on the Gryffindor table. She wasn't sitting with the Golden Trio or her other brothers for once, but she wasn't hard to spot. Her bright red hair made sure of that. She was talking animatedly with a girl next to her. The girl had long wavy brown that shone golden in the candlelight.

Blaise watched them and tried to figure out what they were talking about. He totally forgot about eating himself and tried to get a better look of the girl Ginny was talking to. If she was pretty he might ask her to Hogsmeade for Draco. Draco needed to get away from Pansy for a while. She was driving the guy up the wall and he was never as much fun when he was annoyed. Another girl will open his eyes to the other possibilities out there that might receive his father's seal of approval. Pansy really didn't suit Draco that much anyway.

Blaise leaned a little too far over and almost had his head on Draco's shoulder. Draco had tried to scoot over, but when he finally couldn't move anymore and Blaise kept leaning over he was forced to say something. "Err… Zabini, what do you think you are doing?"

Blaise looked up at where the voice had come from. Draco was looking down at him with a confused look on his face. "Ummm…" was all that came out of his mouth in explanation before he righted him and moved back over on the seat so he was behind his dinner plate again. Draco was still looking at him and waiting for an explanation. "Well?"

"Oh, I was just trying to get a better look of the girl talking to the Weasley girl. You have a good view of her. What do you think, worth a shot?" Blaise asked hopefully.

"She isn't bad, I suppose," replied Draco. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, you know how I like to take girls around Hogsmeade with me. I was thinking of asking the Weasley girl and you can take her friend. Be like a double date" said Blaise.

"I think Parkinson-" Draco started but was cut off by Blaise.

"Forget bloody Parkinson will you, just this once. Live a little. If you don't like what you get you can always go back to what you have." He pushed, wiggling his eye brows for effect.

"Okay, but I'm only doing this for your benefit. I know you have had an eye on the little weasel for a while now," said Draco, his disinterest showing clearly. "I really don't know what you see in her. She is a Gryffindor for goodness sake…" Draco took a glance at the Gryffindor table and noticed Harry watching Hermione tell Ron off for something and decided to add "and close to the bloody Golden Trio at that!" for good measure.

"At least she is a pure blood," Blaise pointed out, "and she is rather eye-catching don't you think?"

"Her friend is better." Draco muttered to himself.

"Huh, what did you say?" asked Blaise thinking the answer was meant for his ears as well. "I said… I guess she is all right" Draco replied just to shut Blaise up.

After dinner as they were heading back to their dorms Draco thought about what Blaise had talked him into. "Hey Zabini, it's just one day yeah. I don't have to do anything else?"

"Yeah, it is just the day at Hogsmeade. Even I don't plan on anything really coming out of it. I might get her to put out but it isn't like I'm looking for a relationship with the Weasley or anything"

Draco let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding and relaxed. "Great. I don't know why I let you talk me into helping you get girls," he said shaking his head.

"Oh, you know you love it as much as I do. Stop denying it and starting having some fun. Enjoy yourself for once and forget about Parkinson. You need to look at all the potential out there and I'm telling you now that most of it is ten times better than what you got," declared Blaise.

In the back of his mind Draco knew that Blaise was right. Maybe he should forget about Pansy for once and really look at what was out there.

---

It was the last day of classes for the week and two days before the scheduled Hogsmeade visit. It was also probably the last chance Blaise was going to get to ask the girls to join Draco and himself for the day at Hogsmeade. They had just come out of Transfigurations and heading towards the Great Hall for lunch when Blaise spotted Ginny and the wavy haired girl coming out of the Charms classroom.

They were giggling and Ginny's friend was waving her wand seeming to be imitating something that had happening in their class. Blaise thought this as good a time as any to start wooing the girls.

He nudged Draco and pointed towards the girls. "I'll do the talking and you just stand and look pretty, okay?" he said looking for Malfoy's approval.

"Okay," Draco agreed and then did a double take. "Wait a minute, what do you mean 'pretty'? I'm not a pouf. Just because I like to look good-"

"Whatever Malfoy," Blaise interrupted. "You can prove you're not a poof by getting another girl apart from Parkinson and letting me do the talking." It was almost an order and Draco didn't like it but he let it go, he had to if Blaise wanted to ask the girls before they disappeared.

They walked casually towards Ginny and her friend and when they were right behind them Blaise leaned over and nearly whispered in Ginny's ear, "You look wonderful when you giggle."

"Oh, give it up Dean, I'm not interested-" Ginny said before she turned to find Blaise and her breath caught.

Zabini just smiled. "Glad I'm not Dean then." He looked over at the girl next to Ginny and started to introduce himself. "Hi, I'm Blaise Zabini and who might you be?"

"Bernadette." She left it at that. She looked at Draco then looked back at Ginny before she asked Blaise in an almost sneer, "What do you want?"

"I _want_ to ask if you and your friend would join me and Draco at Hogsmeade for the day."

"I don't think so." said Ginny and turned with Bernadette to walk away.

"Good one Blaise," remarked Draco and went after the girls. He grabbed Bernadette's arm and she turned her head, looking down at his hand on her arm.

"Please let go," she said trying to stop herself from pulling away and giving him a chance to act like a gentleman. She had always wondered if he had a kind bone in his body and now might be her only chance to find out.

"If I let go will you and Weasley spend the day with us on Sunday?" Draco asked. He wasn't going to let them get away and this would show Blaise that he wasn't the only smooth talker.

Bernadette looked at Ginny questioningly. She wasn't sure if Ginny would say yes seeing it was Draco Malfoy but his friend was another story. They both knew she thought Blaise was one of the hottest catches in the school but Malfoy might just be too much and stop her from sealing the deal.

"Okay, you have us for the day," Ginny nodded, "But that is it. Just the day and only in Hogsmeade. We will meet you at the Shrieking Shack at twelve o'clock. Now, can you let go of Bernie's arm Malfoy?"

Bernadette still had her eyes on Malfoy's hand on her arm. He had loosened his grip but was reluctant to let go. She looked up at his face and it was blank. "She said we will spend the day with you. Now, will you please take your hand off my arm?"

After she said it she thought she sure a smirk on his face but it was gone as quickly as it came and he let go. Ginny began to walk off and Bernadette took one more look at the boys they had just agreed to go to Hogsmeade with before following suit and chasing after her friend.

---

"Why did you ask them to meet us up here?" Bernadette questioned Ginny as they trudged up the steep hill towards the Shrieking Shack.

"Because," replied Ginny as if that explained it all.

"Because why?" asked Bernadette more insistent this time.

"_Because_, I don't want my brother to know that I'm doing this. He would flip if he found out that I was going to spend the day with a couple of Slytherins, let alone Malfoy and his friend."

"But you don't like Malfoy. You like the other guy. Blaise isn't it?"

"Yeah, so what? You know Ron, he still wouldn't approve!"

"Who cares what he thinks?"

"I'd rather not cause a fight."

"Yeah, I see your point," sighed Bernadette. They reached the fence around the Shack and Ginny looked down at her watch. It was five to twelve. "They should be here soon so let's just enjoy ourselves." said Ginny.

Bernadette was leaning on the fence and looking at the Shrieking Shack. "I can do that. Hey Ginny, do you think this thing is really haunted?"

Ginny turned to Bernadette and just laughed in response. Bernadette had asked seriously enough but Ginny knew that it was never really haunted and Sirius had told her of some funny things he, James and Peter had done to keep Lupin as sane as possible on the nights of the full moon. Bernadette started to ask Ginny why she was laughing when someone else did it for her.

"What's the laughter about Weasley?" came a boy's voice from behind them.

Ginny stopped laughing and gave a response to Malfoy's question. "None of your business, just a little joke between us girls." She lowered her voice so only Bernadette could hear. "I'll tell you about it some other time."

"Sure," Bernadette said in a hushed voice like Ginny's.

Blaise piped up once the girls turned their attention back to them. "So, where do you two want to go first?"

Ginny shrugged "I don't know, where do you want to go?"

"I know a small café that is out of the way. We can get something to drink and then look around in some of the shops if you want."

"Sounds good to me" said Bernadette. "Lead the way."

They all started walking down the hill, back towards the main street that was crowded with students. Many were going in and out of the different shops and a dozens were heading straight for The Three Broomsticks. Blaise led the other three down a side alley about half way down the main street. They passed a small designer robes store and opposite that was sweet store that neither of the girls had known about. The sign read Tipsy Tot's Sweet Parlour and was coloured green with blue cursive writing. '_Must go in there later,'_ thought Bernadette as they passed the window.

The café was two shops down from the sweet store and a bird twittered as Blaise opened the door while the girls and Draco could walk through. There were small wooden tables set around the store, some square and some round. The square ones were set near the walls and café window seeming to seat only two people per table. The circular tables were a tad larger and most had four wooden chairs to match the tables set around them.

Draco picked the table, waited for Ginny and Bernadette to be seated and for Blaise to reach the table before he sat down himself. Bernadette noticed this piece of behaviour and wondered why he made such an effort to be a pain in the neck to Harry and the others when he seemed to be a gentleman now. His parents certainly taught him some manners so why didn't he use them.

Before she could think anymore about it a waitress appeared at their table and was asking what they would like to drink. Ginny ordered an iced chocolate and a slice of the cake of the day. Bernadette didn't really know what to have and told the boys to order so she had more time to think. Draco just had an iced tea and Blaise ordered the same as Ginny. Bernadette finally settled for a hot chocolate that came with marshmallows and a slice of banana cake.

It only took a minute for their drinks to appear in front of them. There hadn't been much talk between them since they had started to walk down the hill away from the Shrieking Shack. Blaise finally tried to start a conversation. "So, what do you think of this year so far ladies?"

'_Ladies?'_ Bernadette thought. '_That's over doing it just a bit.'_ Ginny seemed to warm to it though and answered his question. "It's been rather interesting. I'd have to say it is probably my best year at Hogwarts so far."

"I see, why is that?" Blaise said, encouraging Ginny to go on.

"Well, I finally decided to let my hair down a bit more on the social side of things and I think that is helping me to enjoy my classes a bit more. I don't know what it is but I have started to really take more of an interest in learning and stuff."

"I think it's called maturing." Bernadette chimed in.

"Does it really matter what it is called Bernie?" Ginny asked seeming a little annoyed that Bernadette had interrupted her.

"No." said Bernadette rolling her eyes and taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

Ginny continued to talk with Blaise listening intently to her every word. Bernadette looked at Draco. He seemed as interested in Blaise and Ginny's conversation as she was which was not at all. He was idly moving his straw around in his iced tea and looking around the room at the different paintings hanging on the walls. His head stopped moving and his eyes seemed to follow something that was moving back and forth in one of the paintings.

She looked up and followed his line of sight to see what had caught his interest. It was a painting of family in front of a fireplace. There was a mother and father with two small children. The mother was dressed in a radiant red gown and diamond necklace around her neck. She looked down at her son in front of her, dressed in a cute black suit and white shirt, with her hand on his shoulder while the daughter stood in front of her father in a flowing gown similar to her mother's only deep blue in colour. The daughter smiled up at her father who was very handsome in black suit that matched his son's. The family cat was at the daughter's feet and then all of a sudden ran across the floor seeming to be in pursuit of a mouse.

Bernadette knew that the Malfoy's were a rich and powerful family but as Draco looked at that painting there seemed to be a longing in his eyes. She watched him for a few more seconds before he looked back to the table and caught Bernadette watching him.

She quickly looked down at her hot chocolate and felt her cheeks burning. She hoped that it wasn't visible to Draco that she was blushing. She took a deep breath, blew it out and then picked up her drink taking another sip out of the mug. She had only really come because she thought Ginny needed the support. She guessed that was why Malfoy had come as well. Ginny and Blaise seemed to have forgotten them and were engaging in bright conversation.

It was Draco who spoke first to break the awkward silence that had seemed to have been building. "So… what do you like to do in your spare time?"

"I don't know," Bernadette shrugged. "I like to decorate things I guess. I can be pretty creative when I want to be."

"Hmm? What is your favourite subject at school?" asked Draco trying to seem interested.

"Transfigurations or Defense Against The Dark Arts," Bernadette replied. "But all my friends say that I'm the best at Charms. What is your favourite?"

"Have to be Potions though Defense is a close second."

"Interesting. I heard that you have a tight rivalry with Hermione for top of the class."

"Yeah, though I like to think I know a few more things about the nature of potions. There is more to it than just having the ingredients and following the recipe. It is quite an art you know." Draco felt more comfortable talking about things he knew and the little Weasel's friend seemed to be nice enough. He realized then that he had forgotten her name. She had taken another sip of her drink and when she put her mug down Draco asked bashfully "Sorry, but what is your name again?"

"It's Bernadette, but most of my friends call me Bernie." She smiled as she said it and Draco found himself thinking, 'S_he has a pretty smile.' _

They continued to talk about the different subjects they liked and shared a few stories about the teachers and other things that had happened to them while they were at Hogwarts. Bernie found that Draco was easy enough to talk to and rather a normal guy, not even half the Slytherin Prince the school rumour mill made him out to be.

All of them sat talking for a good half an hour after they had finished their drinks and cake. When they finally decided to leave and look around Hogsmeade for a while it felt like they had spent a lot more time than just two hours together.

They walked down the main street going into different shops, looking at artefacts through the windows and sometimes making jokes about the things they saw. Time flew by and soon it was getting dark. Before they went back up to the castle Blaise talked the others into having a butterbeer at The Three Broomsticks. Ginny was worried about being seen with the Slytherins but she didn't tell Blaise that. Bernadette told her not to worry and that if they did see them they could always say they were just being harassed or something. So when Ginny finally agreed they enjoyed a quiet drink at the back of the pub.

Blaise took a swig of his butterbeer and then asked "Have you two girls had fun today?"

"Yeah." replied Ginny enthusiastically

"It was alright I guess," said Bernadette and then turned to Ginny. "What are we doing when we get back to the castle?"

"I don't know, probably going back up to the common room and then dinner."

"Okay," said Bernadette confirming that that would be what they would do. Draco saw the disappointment on Blaise's face but it was gone by the time the girls looked back to them. Draco didn't much care what the girls did. He admitted that it had been a great day but it wasn't like he was going to miss their company.

They talked more about Hogwarts and the things they saw that day. When they finished drinking they left the pub and walked back towards the castle. As they walked there was no more conversation between them but the silence was not awkward. It wasn't overly comfortable but they were walking so that made for a good distraction.

When they reached the stairs that lead to the Gryffindor common room Bernadette was the first to speak. "Well, it was a nice day."

"Yeah, we really enjoyed ourselves. Thanks," said Ginny

"It was no problem. We had fun too, didn't we Draco?" said Blaise

"Yes. Quite the enjoyable day made all the better due to the lovely company," said Draco but there was something in his voice that made Bernadette think that it was more directed at her than at Ginny. He had hardly spoken to Ginny all day but Ginny didn't make any effort to change that.

Bernadette gave a small smile, turned and walked up the stairs. Ginny followed her after saying something else to the boys that she didn't quite catch. She saw the boys walk down the hall from the corner of her eye and then concentrated on not falling through the numerous trick stairs after they were out of sight.

---

A few days passed and at lunch on Wednesday Draco was sitting with Blaise as per usual. They had just had Defense with the Gryffindors and Draco was complaining about the Weasel purposely miss aiming a hex so it would hit him. "I was blue for an hour!Bloody _Longbottom_ isn't as bad as that. He must have done it on purpose."

"So, why didn't you send one back?" Blaise asked not really wanting to hear Draco's whinging.

"Because then I probably would have gotten points taken. Snape has already warned me if I have any more taken from our house he might stop me playing Quidditch and put that third year in the team"

"Ah I see."

"Yeah, I don't know how he can blackmail me like that but if I want a chance at beating Potter at Quidditch I can't do anything too bad in front of the teachers." Draco looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw Harry sitting with Ron. He glared at them and thought about how good it would be to get him back for the miss aimed hex.

As he was watching them and thinking his nasty thoughts the Weaselette and her girl friend walked past, blocking his view of Potter and the Weasel. He had seen a lot more of them in the corridors since their day in Hogsmeade together, or maybe he just noticed them now?

Draco thought it was rather annoying. Sometimes he would see Bernadette just before he went into a class and wouldn't be able to concentrate on whatever the teacher was saying because he was thinking about the day they had spent together with Blaise and the Weaselette or about things she had said. Sometimes he would even find himself thinking about how pretty she looked or of things she had done. Usually when he thought about those things though he would shake his head, tell himself to stop it and start doing whatever he was supposed to be doing in whichever class he was in.

Even when he was sitting with Pansy in their usual spot, on the green leather two seater in the Slytherin common room he found his thought drift to the wavy haired girl.

It began to be to much for him to handle one lunch time in the great hall. "This is ridiculous!" Draco thought out loud.

"What's ridiculous?" asked Pansy

"Oh, did I say that out loud?"

"Yes, so what's ridiculous?"

"Err… just how Potter and his little posse always get away with everything and I'm stuck with being blackmailed by Snape," he muttered trying to sound like that is what he had been thinking all that time. Pansy was convinced but Blaise wasn't. She went back to her meal while he poked Draco in the shoulder to get his attention.

"So, what is really ridiculous?" Blaise asked once he had his friends' attention.

"What do you mean? That is what is really ridiculous."

"So then, why did your eyes shift from glaring at Potter to starring at the girl that walked passed him and is now sitting with her back towards us?"

"No reason." Draco looked at his friend showing a face clear of emotion and then down at his half eaten plate of food. He adjusted the fork that was in his hand so that he could use it to pick up his food and started to eat again.

"Come on Draco," Blaise said still not believe a word that had come out of Draco's mouth. "I already know that there is something up and that it has something to do with that Gryffindor girl. All you have to do is admit it."

"I am not admitting to anything because there is nothing to admit. So just drop it okay?" Draco said tone betraying nothing.

"Fine, but I was going to help you. Now you will have to get the girl by yourself."

"I don't need to _get the girl_ Zabini."

"Whatever you say Malfoy," Blaise replied haughtily, returning to his food.

Draco looked at him in disbelief for a minute before getting up from the table, "I'm leaving."

"I'll come with you, Draco," simpered Pansy, as she rose as well.

"No, you stay, I'm going alone," Draco almost growled before storming out of the Great Hall.

Pansy sat back down and stared at her plate, the beginnings of tears forming in her eyes. "He doesn't love me," she began to sob.

Blaise turned his head slowly towards her and said clearly, "Shut-up," before getting up himself and leaving the Hall in search of Draco. (where you finished off)

He found him in their dormitory lying lazily on his four poster with hands linked behind his head. Draco didn't seem to notice Blaise walking across the room to sit on his own bed.

"Look Malfoy…" Blaise started but really didn't know what to say after that.

"Zabini, if you insist on being here and only aggravating the situation then you can at least not open your mouth and keep the damage to a minimum." Draco said it without even so much as batting an eyelid in Blaise's direction.

Blaise wasn't going to argue with Draco this time. He had made that mistake before and had come off second best. He would have to be patient, wait for the right time to bring it up again, maybe even say sorry and try to persuade Draco to acknowledge what they both knew was the truth.

He hopped of his bed, strode to the trunk at the end of it and pulled out his books for their next class. He was quite sure Draco would follow after a few minute as their next class was Potions and he was already on Snape's bad side and being late to class wouldn't help Draco see himself back in the good books.

---

_Draco looked up at his father as he told him that they were to have a dinner party that evening. He also told him that he was to invite one of his lady friends to the Manor to be his date for the night. Draco's thought went to a lovely Gryffindor girl with wonderfully wavy and long brown hair. 'She will do nicely' he told himself and then said aloud to his father "Yes Father, I have the prefect person in mind. I will ask her to be here before the other guests arrive so that she can be at my side when I greet guests at the front entrance to the Manor"_

"_That my boy" replied Lucius and walked off to busy himself with the other matters he had to attend to for the party._

_Draco went back to his room and sent a owl to Bernie telling her of the party and to come to the Manor at five o'clock in something elegant. When the owl was out of sight he went to his wardrobe to choose a smart looking outfit to wear for dinner. It took him at least half an hour but he finally decided on a black silk shirt and a nice pair of black slacks to match. _

_After having a shower and changing into his chosen clothes Draco went down to the dinning room to see if he could help his mother with setting the table or if he could be of any use in the kitchen. Narcissa told him to fetch her favourite table cloth for dinner parties and the silver candle holders with the Malfoy family crest in graved on them to go along the table. He did as he was told and set the four candle holders at even intervals along the table. He also summoned twelve candles from their drawers and placed them in the candle holders without being asked. _

_Just as he finished placing the last candle in its place the painting of his Great Grandfather Malfoy cleared his throat to get the young Malfoy's attention and announced "There is a young lady at the front entrance to the Manor. See her wont you Draco."_

_"Yes sir" replied Draco and hurriedly headed for the front entrance to let Bernie in. _

_His heart was beating a little faster than normal as he reached for his wand so that he could preform the small spell that opened the door. Normally he could do it without even really thinking and half the time he was able to preform it non-verbally, but his nervousness stopped him from being about to do this. He had to concentrate tens time more than usual as well as say the words for the spell out loud before it would work for him. He didn't know why he was so nervous. He had never been this nervous about anything before, especially not a girl._

_His hand was slightly shaking as he reached for the golden door handle. He took a deep breath to compose himself and pulled the door open. Bernie was standing back from the door so Draco was able to take the sight in with one glance. She stood in an emerald green dress that showed a beautiful light tan on her shoulders and stopped just below her knees. Her shoes were a couple of shades darker than her dress and she had a silver necklace with emeralds embedded in the metal laying around her neck, earrings and bracelet to match._

_Draco just starred at her, stunned by her beauty. She smiled up at him for a few seconds before he finally stepped back, holding the door open and gesturing her inside. He didn't trust himself to speak, so he said nothing and closed the door once she was inside. _

_She watched him and as he walked back to her she decided to be the first to speak. "Hello Draco. You look rather handsome in that outfit. I hope this dress isn't too much."_

_"Oh no, it's perfect," said Draco finally finding his voice. He felt his nerves settle a bit and spoke again. "Come and I will introduce you to my mother and father."_

_Draco started to walk towards the dining room where he knew his mother would still be setting up and Bernie followed. "You have come a little earlier than I expected. After you meet mother and father I can give you a small tour of the Manor, if you would like?"_

_"That would be lovely," Bernie replied as they reached the dining room door. _

_Draco opened the door and let Bernie walk in before he followed, closing the door behind him. Narcissa had her wand out and was waving fine silver cutlery out of a wooden cabinet at the end of the room onto the table so there was two knives, two forks and a spoon set in front of each chair at the table._

_She had looked towards the door when it and watched Bernie and Draco walk in the room. She spoke to them without having to stop what she was doing. "Ah, you are back Draco dear and with the lovely young lady."_

_"Mother, this is Bernadette. Bernie, this is my mother."_

_"It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Malfoy," Bernie said with a small curtsey._

_"It is a pleasure to meet you too Bernadette."_

_"Oh please, call me Bernie."_

_"Mother, where is Father?" Draco asked_

_"He is in the ballroom, setting up," Narcissa replied to Draco and then added to Bernie, "I hope you like to dance Bernie."_

_"Oh yes, Mrs. Malfoy. I love dancing," Bernie said cheerfully._

_"Glad to hear it."_

_"Come on Bernie," Draco beckoned. "We will go to the ballroom to see father and then I shall show you the rest of the Manor." He opened the door to blackness and then woke up. _

Draco opened his eyes to see the green curtains that surrounded his four poster bed in his Slytherin dorm. He realised that it had all been a dream. He wasn't at Malfoy Manor, his parents were not throwing a dinner party and he was not about to be followed around his home by a Gryffindor. _'That was crazy'_ thought Malfoy and shook his head to rid it of the last faint images of his dream.

He knew he missed home but he had no idea what Bernadette was doing in his dream. Was his subconscious trying to tell him something? _'Okay, I need to put this into perspective'_ Draco mused. _'I was thinking about Hogsmeade last night and what Blaise is planning for the next trip. I had fun on the last one but… maybe I should ask Blaise what it might mean.'_

He sat up and pulled the curtains open so that he could see the rest of the boys dormitory. The rest of the boys curtains were still shut and when he looked out the window he saw that the sun was barely above the horizon. He didn't want to bother waking the others this early so he decided that a nice morning walk around the lake might help him think more clearly.

Draco slid of his bed, grabbed some clean robes from his trunk and headed for the bathrooms. He concentrated on cleaning himself and then leaving the common room to move in the most direct route to the lake. As he reached the lakes edge he began to slow his pace and allow himself to breathe in the fresh air.

As he walked the lakes edge thoughts floated in and out of his mind. He thought about the large pond at the rear of Malfoy Manor and then on his parents. Thoughts of his parents lead to the Dark Lord and whether they were fighting on the right side or not. Potter and all his Gryffindor friends came to mind. Did they have the best answer to end the war? What were they planning and who else was involved? The Weasley's were certainly actively fighting against Voldemort, but what about the rest?

Thinking of the Weasleys made Draco think of Bernadette. What was her view on the war? Surely she was against the Dark Lord but was she or any of her family helping Dumbledore and Harry to defeat him? Did she think that Draco agreed with what Voldemort was doing and that he would become a Death Eater? Did Draco agree with what the Dark Lord wanted for the world?

He didn't know. He knew he couldn't get his parents to change there minds about the Dark Lord and even if they did it would be too late for them. They were in too deep now. But Draco could avoid becoming involved if he really tried. He wondered if that would make Bernadette happy if he didn't get involved and then realised what he was thinking.

'_This is not happening! Why should I care if it would make that stupid Gryffindor happy?' _Draco asked himself._ "_Argh!" He walked for a few minutes without thinking, stopping when he reached the opposite side of the lake. He collapsed on the grass and placed his hands on his chest, lying back to look up at the sky. He starred at the white clouds as they moved across the brilliant blue sky. It was easy to get lost in the sky and it was half an hour before Draco found himself pushing of the ground and walking back to the castle for a spot of breakfast before his first class that day.

He entered the Great Hall and found that most of his dorm mates were already up and half way through their breakfast. Malfoy found a seat next to Zabini at the Slytherin table and started to pile some scrambled eggs on a couple of pieces of toast before Blaise asked "Where have you been?"

"By the lake. Had a surprising dream and needed to clear my head," Draco explained.

"What was the dream about?" Blaise prodded with a curiousness.

"It was only my parents planning a dinner party," Draco informed his friend but made sure to lower his voice before continuing so that the other people around them couldn't eavesdrop. "But they asked me to invite someone as my date."

"So?" Blaise questioned not seeing the reason for Draco's lowered voice.

"So," Draco said through clenched teeth, "the person I invited was…" he trailed off. He couldn't say it. He couldn't admit that he had invited a Gryffindor to be his date in his dream.

"Was who, Draco?" Blaise prompted.

"Bernadette," Draco finally said in an almost whisper.

"Really," Blaise smiled not at all surprised.

"Yes really," Draco said impatiently. "You don't seem surprised"

"Should I be? Its not like you haven't been starring at her nearly every chance you get."

"I have not!" Draco denied.

"You have so!" Blaise stated firmly. "Why don't you just stop kidding yourself and ask her out already?"

"But I don't like her," Draco tried to deny it, looking away from his friend but then his eyes caught sight of her and his bodies reaction told him otherwise. "Okay, so maybe you're right. Maybe I do like her."

"Glad to see you finally admit it."

"Oh shut up"

"No, not until you take my advice and ask her out"

"Who do you think you are anyway?" Draco questioned.

"Someone who knows more about these things than you and someone who knows you more than you think I do," Blaise replied matter-of-factly.

"Fine Mr. Know-it-all," Draco sighed, giving in. "How do you suggest I ask her out? I cant exactly waltz on over there, tap her on the shoulder and say 'will you go out with me?'"

"And why not?"

"Because it just would be right. That's why not"

"Okay, so you don't want to do it in person," Blaise remarked. "So send her an owl or something and ask her to out to lunch or dinner. Maybe get somebody to her to meet you somewhere."

"That's a good idea. Thanks Zabini."

"Anything for a friend Malfoy."

---

Bernadette was taking her usual walk with Ginny and their group of friends after lunch that day when a school owl swooped down and dropped a small ripped and folded piece of parchment in her hands. She looked at it in surprise frozen to the spot. The four girl that were with her moved around in a circle so they were all facing Bernadette and could see what she was holding. "Well, are you going to open it and see what it is?" asked Cass, a small dark girl with black hair just below her shoulders.

"Yeah Bernie," encourage Rachel who was a few inches taller than the others and had nearly the same hair as Bernadette's only hers was blonde instead of brown. "Open it."

"Okay okay. Don't rush me," Bernadette told them and started to unfold the parchment to find that there was nothing written on it. She turned it over to see if anything was written on the back but there was nothing there either. It was totally blank.

"So what was the point of that?" said Rachel

"Maybe whoever sent it wrote the message in invisible ink," suggested Ginny.

"We will see," said the fourth girl pulling her wand from her pocket.

"And what exactly do you plan to do with that, Sarah?" Bernadette asked the girl with her wand in hand.

"Appareo," said Sarah as she waved her wand at the parchment in Bernadette's hand. Writing in purple ink appeared out of no where on the parchment and all of the girls looked at Sarah as to ask 'where and when did you learn how to do that?'

"What?" Sarah said to their questioning looks.

"Nevermind," Rachel replied for all of them and then, looking back to the parchment, asked "What does it say Bernie?"

Bernie began to read out loud "Meet me at the lake..." and then trailed off a small expression of disbelief on her face.

"Meet who? When?" Cass asked what everyone else was thinking.

Bernadette cleared her throat. "Lunch tomorrow. Doesn't say who though."

"Are you going to go?" Rachel asked

"Don't know. Do you think I should?"

"Yes!"

"I think one of us should go with you... just in case," said Sarah.

"I'll go with her. I have a funny feeling I know who it is," Ginny announced.

"Really? Who?" asked Bernadette.

"Malfoy" stated Ginny.

"Why him?" Rachel asked.

"We will find out why tomorrow," said Ginny.

Bernadette tucked the parchment into her pocket and the girls continued walking and talking. Up in the Owlery Draco Malfoy watched the group of girls on the castle grounds until they were out of sight. He returned to his dormitory and collected his books for his next class.

---

Lunchtime couldn't come fast enough for Draco. He wanted to get this over and done with. He was either going to make a complete fool of himself or it was going to go wonderfully. He believed the first of the options to be more likely.

As soon as the class was dismissed Draco walked purposefully through the corridors, outside the castle, down the hill and towards the big oak tree beside the lake where he had told Bernadette to meet him. Blaise said that he would be close by to help if he got into any trouble which helped Draco to relax.

He set out the rug next to the tree and charmed it so that it wouldn't blow up with the wind. He set out the plates, cutlery and a couple of goblets. He thought it would be better for him to wait for Bernadette to arrive before he unpacked the food so he sat down on the rug and leaned against the tree to wait. He waited for just over ten minutes before he decided that it was hopeless and started to pack the plates back into his bag.

As he was doing so, up on the hill Ginny was urging Bernadette to walk towards the oak tree. "Just go down there" she ordered her friend.

"No, I don't want to," Bernadette replied stubbornly and dug her heels into the ground as Ginny tried with little effect to push her forward.

"Look," Ginny pointed down towards the meeting place. "He is already there and waiting. The least you can do is go down and tell him that your not interested."

"You go down and tell him."

Ginny watched as Draco put the last of what was on the rug in his bag and walked off the rug readying to put that in his bag too. She had to get Bernie down there and fast or she was going to miss her chance. She pulled out her wand put it to her throat and said to herself, "this is for your own good," before call out in a voice much like Bernadette's "Hey Malfoy! I'll be down in a second."

Draco looked up towards where the voice had come from. The only person he saw was a brown haired girl standing near the castles entrance. She was looking around as if she was looking for the person that had called out also, but when she found no one she started to move down the hill towards him. Draco thought her movements towards him were almost reluctant but he brushed the thoughts aside.

Draco was standing to greet her and as she walked closer to him she thought to herself _'I am going to give Ginny a piece of my mind when this is over.'_ She planted a smile on her face as she reached the rug Draco was standing on and said a polite "Hello."

"Hello. I was beginning to think that you weren't going to accept my invitation."

"I wasn't," Bernadette said under her breathe.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing," she said casually. Draco thought he knew better but didn't push the matter. He gestured for her to take a seat opposite him and when she did he knelt down and for the second time unpacked the plates, cutlery and goblets.

"Would you like some pumpkin juice?" Draco asked.

"Is that all there is?" Bernadette questioned.

"Yes, why?"

"I usually just drink water, that's all" Bernadette said calmly.

"Oh," said Draco, not really know what else he could do. He didn't have any water. "Well, would you like some pumpkin juice anyway?" he asked again hopeful that she would accept this time.

"No thank you." She said it firmly and Draco didn't try his luck and ask again. Instead he just poured some into his own goblet, leaving hers empty.

He pulled his goblet up to his lips to take a sip and Bernadette watched him silently. Draco spotted his wand lying next to him and picked it up as he placed his goblet back down on the rug. With Bernadette watching his every movement he raised the wand and pointed it at her plate, casting a colour flash charm on it. Every few seconds it would flash a different colour of the rainbow. Bernadette watched the plate as it changed colour from blue to red and then thought '_Show off._'

"Okay, now that you have had your little fun what is for lunch? That is what you asked me here for, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was." Draco turned to his bag and started pulling covered bowls of food out. The first bowl contained what looked like a plain green salad and the second had a delicious looking potato salad. The third contain a pasta salad and the final bowl held slices of a roasted white meat. Bernadette couldn't tell if it was chicken or pork so she asked.

"What kind of meat is that?"

"Roast pork"

"Sorry, but I don't eat any meat that comes from pigs," she said matter-of-factly.

"Well that's just great!" Draco was starting to get frustrated.

"It's okay, I'll just have the salads," Bernie told him as if it wasn't as big a deal as Draco was making it out to be.

"No, its not okay" he said to Bernie and then told himself "Think Draco think."

"I'm serious, its fine. Its not your fault. You weren't to know and its no big deal."

Draco was struck with an idea. "What if I just do this..." he said waving his wand and doing a non-verbal spell, "and change the pork to beef." As he said it that is exactly what happened. When Bernie looked again the pork had been changed to roast beef.

"You didn't have to do that," she stated.

"Yes I did," Draco argued. "Its done now anyway," and with that he started to uncover the food. He let Bernadette take as much as she wanted before he piled a bit of everything on to his own plate. Bernadette started to eat without any attempt to make conversation. Draco did the same but the silence between them soon became too much for him to handle.

"You're not in a very talkative mood today," he observed. Bernadette just looked up and shrugged at him in response. "What do you think of the food?" he asked hoping to get more of a response than a shrug of her shoulders.

"Its alright," was all she said and Draco's patience was beginning to wear thin.

"You aren't giving me much to work with here."

"Am I supposed to?" she asked innocently enough but Draco took it differently.

"Yes," he answered almost through clenched teeth.

"Oh, sorry," Bernadette said apologetically and not knowing what else to say or do took some more of the pasta salad onto her fork and put it to her mouth. That did it and Draco pushed himself up off the rug and started back towards the castle.

Bernadette stayed seated for a minute in shock before pushing up of the rug herself and running after Draco.

"Draco!" she called after him. "Wait up Draco. I'm sorry."

Either Draco couldn't hear her or he was doing a good job of ignoring her. She kept running and calling his name to try and get his attention but he just kept on walking with long strides up the hill. She was panting rather hard before she was close enough to reach out and grab his arm so that he had no choice but to turn and face her.

"Draco, I'm sorry!" she said through pants, nearly pleading but not quite.

He looked her over, stopping for a few extra seconds to look at the hand the held him firm and then starred straight into her eyes. She suddenly felt more sorry than she had before and it must of shown in her eyes because Draco asked in a soft voice, "What do you want?"

"You" replied Bernadette without even thinking. She let go of his arm after realising what she had said and she had surprised herself so much she had to look down as she took a step back to get her footing right again.

When she looked up again she saw Draco take a step forward. He placed a hand on her arm and drew her closer to him. He bent his hand towards hers and she found herself moving up to meet his lips. At first her lips just brushed his and then Draco started to add some pressure. He moved his mouth over hers, wrapping his other arm around her as he did so and brought her closer to his body. Bernadette moved her own arms around Draco's back in a tight embrace as she melted into the kiss.

Just as she was starting to become comfortable he pulled his head away and held her at arms length. She spoke first. "What now?"

"I don't know. All I know is I want to be with you." He lent down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Shall we finish lunch then?" she smiled up at him. His white blonde hair was half falling over his face and she reached up to brush some of it away from his lovely grey eyes. He smiled and his eyes shone as he did.

With his arms still around her waist he picked her up and twirled her around. She made a sound as if to say 'put me down' as he lifted her from the ground but started to laugh as he spun her around. When he placed her feet down on the ground again they were both smiling broadly.

He released her from his arms and they made there way down the hill and back towards the large oak tree under which their lunch still lay.

Blaise and Ginny watched together as what now looked like the happy couple returned to the side of the lake to finish there lunch. "We did a good job," said Ginny.

"Is it 'we' now is it?" Blaise teased and he pulled her into his arms, making her look away from Draco and Bernadette and into his eyes.

"You know it is." She wrapped her own arms around her new boyfriend and place her head on his chest. They stayed that way for a while before head back to the Great Hall to get their own lunch.

The End

**_Author's Note:_** Well, thats is the end and I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review because I would love to hear anything you have to say.


End file.
